


Why are You a Corn Plant?

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, i wrote this before BOO was released, jason has to take care of plant nico, jasper-past tense, leo is trying to be a good friend, nico gets turned into a corn plant, this is how it should have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico pisses off a minor plant god and gets turned into a corn plant. Jason has to take care of him for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are You a Corn Plant?

Nico was a corn plant. That was the thought going through Jason’s head. He had been staring at the plant all day long. It had appeared in his cabin, along with a very familiar aviator’s jacket, and a note.

_To Mr. Jason Grace,_

_It seems that a minor god has turned my stepson into a wonderful corn plant when Nico decided to talk back to him. Normally, I would just take care of him, but with me being in the Underworld, I’m afraid that he would die and his father would be upset at that. Nico has mentioned you before so I hope you will take care of him for the week it will take for the spell to wear off. I have to attach a set of instructions on how to take care of corn. Thank you._

_-Persephone, Goddess of Springtime_

_P.S.-It helps to talk to the plants. They can’t hear you, but it’s a way to bond and nurture the plant._

The instructions were fairly simple, but it was the fact that the plant was the all-powerful Ghost King, Nico di Angelo, that made Jason shake his head in disbelief. Jason sighed. “Gods Nico, why did you have to anger a plant god? And why corn of all plants?”

Nico did not respond, thankfully. Talking corn version of Nico would have been too much to handle for Jason.

“Well, I guess I should get some supplies to, you know, keep you alive. I’m pretty sure you don’t want anyone to know about this. Well, at least not a lot. I’ll have to tell Hazel, so she doesn’t go crazy looking for you, and maybe Reyna. She seems to care about your well-being.” Jason stated, standing up. He felt awkward talking to plant Nico, since he couldn’t really hear him or reply to him, but if Persephone said it would help, who was he to question it? The Demeter cabin would have the stuff that he needed, along with some helpful tips. “Ok, I’ll be right back. Don’t…disappear? Do you even have your powers? Probably not, or you would have gone to Hazel or tried to communicate somehow. Anyway, don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .    .   .

Jason feels a lot better about this whole situation after talking to Katie from the Demeter cabin. She gave him a weird look as he listed the things he needed but didn’t really question him. She had given him some tips about weeding and what to look out for and now Jason was confident that he could take care of Plant Nico without killing him on accident. That was, until he walked back into his cabin to find Leo crouching near Nico, pulling on one of the leaves.

“What the Hades are you doing?” Jason asked very calmly. Leo bounced up on his heels, giving Jason a shit eating smirk.

“Hey Superman, why is there a corn plant in your cabin? And why do you have Nico’s jacket?” Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the last question. Jason put down the supplies in the corner of the room.

“Nico got a tear in his jacket and I told him I could sew it for him. I think he is in the Underworld right now, but he’ll be back soon to get it.” Jason lied, wincing slightly at the weirdness of it. Nico wouldn’t care if there was a tear in his jacket, nor would he leave it with Jason. “The corn plant is from Persephone. She wants me to take of it for a week, until she can figure out a way to keep it alive in the Underworld.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Why did Persephone ask you specifically?”

Jason stopped at that. Why did she? “I don’t know. She said that Nico mentioned me and that she thought I could handle it. Is there something you need?”

Leo sat on Jason’s bed, messing up the sheets. Old habits die hard. “Yeah, what’s with you and Piper? After the war, you were all over each other, a week later you two have a big fight, and now she I spending a lot of time at Camp Jupiter and you’re here, training campers. What happened?”

Jason sighed and watered Plant Nico. “I don’t know myself, Leo. One day, we are fine and then the next, she is telling me that she keeps getting dreams from her mom and that something is wrong with our relationship. That I need to figure myself out and she needs to do the same. I got mad at her and told her that I wasn’t hiding anything. It escalated from there. Next thing I know, she says she wants to take a break and that she wants to visit New Rome to help with the camp exchanges and all. Has she said anything to you?” He explained. Piper was still acting weird around him, but she said that she wanted to be friends still if it didn’t work out. Jason knew that he wanted that too. Piper was great person and he wanted her in his life, friend or something more.

“She said something about how you two were meant for other things or something. I don’t know. She seemed pretty lost in her own world last time I saw her.” Leo said, staring at Nico’s jacket. “So what’s with you and di Angelo?”

“What about Nico?”

Leo laughed. “Come on dude, don’t pull that with me. You act like his guard dog most days and his mother hen the rest of his days. I know something is going on with you. Do you like him or something? Because if you’re gay or whatever, I’m not going to-“

“I’m not gay Leo.” Jason interrupted, still messing with the fertilizer for Plant Nico. “I’m bi and I’m not worried of being judged or whatever. That has nothing to do with Nico. I just-he isn’t like what everyone makes him out to be and I want to prove it. He’s actually a great guy. A little prickly-“

“Like a porcupine sleeping in a cactus.”

“-but he is fun to hang around. I’m just trying to be his friend Leo. Is that such a bad thing?” Jason finished, finally facing Leo for the first time since he got in. Leo nodded and got up.

“Whatever you say buddy, but I’ve seen this before. That look on your face when Nico comes around or you talk about him.” Leo stated, walking towards the door. “It is the same face you got when you first started falling for Piper.”

“Leo-“

“Be careful Jason. Nico isn’t Piper. He has the power to break you with just a couple of words and he doesn’t even know it.” With that, Leo left the cabin. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is it sad that I’m scared that Leo might be right, Nico? What if I am falling for you? I mean, you are good looking, even if you don’t believe it and refuse to take care of yourself. And I wasn’t lying about you being a great guy. A little-well a lot- of self-esteem issues but you have a big heart and you follow your guts. Your-“ Jason broke off and groan. “-you’re a plant that can’t even hear me and I’m spilling my guts to you. I guess I wouldn’t be able to do this if you weren’t a plant, but the fact still stands.” Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is going to be a long week, Nico.”

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

The week passed rather quickly, filled with Jason taking care of Plant Nico and talking to him about all of the things on his mind, which included Nico more often or not. Jason had probably talked about his feelings for the Italian a lot more than he would like to admit. Groaning, Jason trudged back to his cabin after a long day of training the younger campers. For 10 year olds, it was a lot of work on his shoulders. He opened his door and through his armor on his bed. “Hey Nico, I’m back. You wouldn’t believe-“

“Grace.” A voice answered for the first time in a week. Jason whirled around and broke out in a grin. In his usual clothes, aviator’s jacket included, Nico was leaning on the wall of the cabin, looking at Jason expectantly.

“Nico! I’m so glad your back! How did you-” Jason was interrupted by Nico marching over to him and pulling his collar down so that he was at eye level.

“I could hear you.” He whispered. Jason’s eyes widened as he realized what the boy meant.

“Nico I am so-” Jason would have continued to apologize if his lips hadn’t been covered very efficiently by Nico’s. The kiss itself was messy but Jason couldn’t really care about it. Instead he just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him closer.

.   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .   .

Persephone smirked at her husband as they looked at the two boys in the Iris Message.

“I told you my plan would work. The boy just needed a push. I was a little unsure when the daughter of Aphrodite had told me about the plan, but I think they make a cute couple.” She ranted to her husband. Hades rubbed his temple.

“I don’t approve of this relationship. The boy hasn’t even asked my permission! Why would you do this?” Hades argued, refusing to look at the scene anymore. Persephone rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, that boy is going to come down here as soon as possible and beg for Nico. And you will say yes or I swear to my father, we will have no ‘alone time’ for the entire time I’m down here.”

Hades sighed. “Yes dear, whatever you say.”


End file.
